This invention relates to a continuous blood filtration apparatus capable of treating a plurality of samples continuously.
The type or concentration of blood components, such as metabolites, proteins, lipids, electrolytes, enzymes, antigens, and antibodies, is measured, in general, using a plasma or serum sample obtained by centrifuging whole blood. However,centrifuging cannot be incorporated into a line, and takes labor and time. Particularly, centrifuging is unsuitable for an urgent case of measuring a small number of samples promptly and on site inspection, because of requiring a centrifuge and electricity. Therefore, the separation of serum from whole blood by has been investigated.
Several filtration methods using glass fiber filter have been developed wherein whole blood is charged into the glass fiber put in a column from one side of the column, and pressurized or evacuated to obtain plasma or serum from the other side (Japanese Patent KOKOKU Nos. 44-14673, 5-52463, Japanese Patent KOKAI Nos. 2-208565, 4-208856).
However, practical filtration methods capable of obtaining an amount of plasma or serum from whole blood necessary for measuring by an automatic analyzer have not been developed except for a specialized test, such as blood sugar.
On the other hand, the inventors developed a blood filter unit composed of a filter holder and a syringe. The filter holder is composed of a holder body which contains filter material and a cap which is screwed on the holder body. The filter material consists of, e.g. two sheets of glass fiber filter, one sheet of cellulose filter and one sheet of polysulfone microporous membrane (FIG. 1 of EP 785430 A1)
Another blood filter unit composed of a holder body and a cap was also developed. The holder body consists of a plasma receiver located on the upper side and a filter chamber located on the underside. The filter material put in the filter chamber is composed of six sheets of glass fiber filter and one sheet of polysulfone microporous membrane (Example 1 of EP 785012 A1).
However, since the blood filter units already developed filter blood one by one, it is desired to develop a continuous filtration apparatus for filtering many blood samples successively using the blood filter units in order to improve working efficiency.